South African cricket team against Pakistan in the UAE in 2013–14
The South Africa and Pakistan national cricket teams toured the United Arab Emirates (UAE) from 14 October to 15 November 2013. The tour includes two Tests, five One Day Internationals (ODIs) and two Twenty20 Internationals (T20I) between South Africa and Pakistan. Squads Tour match Pakistan A vs South Africans | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 354/8d (98.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Jacques Kallis 70 (100) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Sohaib Maqsood 1/17 (3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 311/6d (100 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ahmed Shehzad 66 (105) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Vernon Philander 2/39 (15 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 109/3 (31.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Faf du Plessis 42 (76) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ehsan Adil 1/24 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Sharjah Cricket Association Stadium, Sharjah | umpires = Ahsan Raza and Shozab Raza (both Pakistan) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Pakistan A won the toss and elected to field. | notes = South Africans 1st innings: 1x7 ball over }} United Arab Emirates vs Pakistanis | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 317 (86 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Younus Khan 103 (160) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Rohan Mustafa 2/19 (6 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 190 (73.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Shaiman Anwar 86 (162) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mohammad Irfan 4/28 (13 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Pakistanis won by 127 runs | venue = Sheikh Zayed Stadium, Abu Dhabi | umpires = Rabi-ul-Haq and Zaheer-ul-Haq (both UAE) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Pakistanis won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Players per side: Pakistanis 10 (12 batting, 10 fielding); United Arab Emirates 14 }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 249 (93.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Hashim Amla 118 (252) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mohammad Irfan 3/44 (18.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 442 (138.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Khurram Manzoor 146 (266) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Vernon Philander 3/84 (26 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 232 (overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = AB de Villiers 90 (157) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Saeed Ajmal 4/74 (32.5 over) | score-team2-inns2 = 45/3 (13.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Misbah-ul-Haq 28* (26) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Vernon Philander 2/11 (5 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 7 wickets | venue = Sheikh Zayed Stadium, Abu Dhabi | umpires = Paul Reiffel and Rod Tucker (both Australia) | motm = Khurram Manzoor (Pakistan) | report = Scorecard | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Shan Masood and Zulfiqar Babar (both Pakistan) made their Test cricket|Test]] debut. }} ;Day 1 South African captain, Graeme Smith, who is playing his first Test after the recovery from his ankle injury, won the toss and elected to bat first. Jacques Kallis is also playing his first Test since last February. Hashim Amla's partnerships of 61 runs for the fourth wicket with AB de Villiers (19), and 95 runs for the fifth with Jean-Paul Duminy (57) stopped Pakistani bowlers who have ruined their top-order, with 43 for three. Zulfiqar Babar and Shan Masood—his twenty-fourth birthday—made their Test debuts for Pakistan. Zulfiqar, a left arm spinner, was most successful taking three wickets for 89. Amla completed his twentieth century in 201 ball, and at the end of the day, he was unbeaten on 118, with South Africa 245 for eight wickets. ;Day 2 South Africa were restricted to 249 runs in 93.1 overs, and Mohammad Irfan finished with three wickets for 44 runs in 18.2 overs. Younus Khan equaled Javed Miandad's record for Pakistan taking his ninety-third catch in Test cricket; he caught Amla off the bowling of Irfan. Pakistan started their inning with a new opening pair—Khurram Manzoor and Masood—, who put on a century partnership of 135 runs. This was the first century-stand from Pakistani openers since January. Masood started his innings with a boundary to Dale Steyn, and scored 75 runs on his debut, before given leg before off Duminy's bowling. At the end of the second day, Manzoor was unbeaten on 131 runs, and Pakistan were 263 runs for three wickets. ;Day 3 Manzoor scored 146 runs before felling to Philander; he surpassed Azhar Mahmood's 136 runs and became the highest run-scorer in a Test innings by a Pakistani batsman against South Africa. Misbah-ul-Haq scored 100 runs, his first century since May 2011, and fourth overall in Test cricket. Asad Shafiq added 54 runs, and Pakistan led by 193 in the first innings, scoring 442 runs. Philander took three wickets for 84 giving away 84 runs in 26 overs. At the end of the day, South Africa were 72 for four wickets in 26 overs, with De Villiers on 10 and Steyn on zero. ;Day 4 Nightwatchman, Steyn, was dismissed by Babar on seven. De Villiers, who scored his thirty-third half century in Test cricket, was South African second innings' top scorer, with 90 runs. His partnership of 57 runs with Robin Peterson prevented South Africa from an innings defeat; the latter scored 47 runs not out. South Africa took their total to 232 runs in 82.4 overs, and put a target of 40 runs before Pakistan. Saeed Ajmal took four wickets for 74 runs. Pakistan lost their first three wickets for seven runs while chasing the target. They achieved the target in the fourteenth over, with a six hit by Misbah over Peterson. This was Pakistan's fourth consecutive win against a world's no.1 Test team in the UAE; they remained unbeaten for the ninth consecutive time there. South Africa lost for the first time a Test since 2011, after 15 consecutive unbeaten matches. Adnan Akmal and Peterson were fined 50% of their match fee by the International Cricket Council (ICC), due to violation of "Article 2.2.4 of the ICC Code of Conduct for players and player support personnel". 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 99 (36.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Zulfiqar Babar 25* (33) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Imran Tahir 5/32 (13 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 517 (163.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Graeme Smith 234 (388) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Saeed Ajmal 6/151 (55.5 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 326 (131.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Asad Shafiq 130 (320) | wickets-team1-inns2 = JP Duminy 3/67 (21.1 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = South Africa won by an innings and 92 runs | venue = Dubai International Cricket Stadium, Dubai | umpires = Ian Gould and Rod Tucker | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat | rain = }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 182 (46.3 overs) | score2 = 183 (49.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ahmed Shehzad 58 (92) | wickets1 = Wayne Parnell 3/41 (8 overs) | runs2 = Wayne Parnell 56 (70) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 4/30 (10 overs) | result = South Africa won by 1 run | report = Scorecard | venue = Sharjah Cricket Stadium, Sharjah | umpires = Richard Illingworth (Eng) and Shozab Raza (Pak) | motm = Wayne Parnell (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 209 (49.4 overs) | score2 = 143 (40.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ahmed Shehzad 58 (85) | wickets1 = Ryan McLaren 4/34 (10 overs) | runs2 = Ryan McLaren 29* (43) | wickets2 = Shahid Afridi 3/26 (5.4 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 66 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Dubai International Cricket Stadium, Dubai | umpires = Davis (Aus) and Shozab Raza (Pak) | motm = Shahid Afridi (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 191 (44.3 overs) | score2 = 259/8 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Wahab Riaz 33 (47) | wickets1 = Imran Tahir 4/53 (10 overs) | runs2 = JP Duminy 64 (88) | wickets2 = Mohammad Irfan 3/46 (10 overs) | result = South Africa won by 68 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sheikh Zayed Stadium, Abu Dhabi | umpires = Ahsan Raza (Pak) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = JP Duminy (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat }} 4th ODI | score1 = 238 (49.2 overs) | score2 = 266/5 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Misbah-ul-Haq 65 (76) | wickets1 = Dale Steyn 5/25 (10 overs) | runs2 = Quinton de Kock 112 (135) | wickets2 = Mohammad Hafeez 2/34 (9 overs) | result = South Africa won by 28 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sheikh Zayed Stadium, Abu Dhabi | umpires = Ahsan Raza (Pak) and Steve Davis (Aus) | motm = Dale Steyn (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat * ''Sohaib Maqsood made his ODI debut for Pakistan }} 5th ODI | score1 = 151 (35.3 overs) | score2 = 268/7 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Sohaib Maqsood 53 (65) | wickets1 = Wayne Parnell 3/36 (7 overs) | runs2 = AB de Villiers 115* (102) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 3/45 (10 overs) | result = South Africa won by 117 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sharjah Cricket Stadium, Sharjah | umpires = Ahsan Raza (Pak) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = AB de Villiers | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat }} T20I series 1st T20I | score1 = 98/9 (20 overs) | score2 = 99/1 (14.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Umar Akmal 49 (41) | wickets1 = Dale Steyn 3/15 (4 overs) | runs2 = Quinton de Kock 48* (38) | wickets2 = Sohail Tanvir 1/21 (2 overs) | result = South Africa won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Dubai International Cricket Stadium, Dubai | umpires = Ahsan Raza (Pak) and Shozab Raza (Pak) | motm = Dale Steyn | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 144/9 (20 overs) | score2 = 150/5 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Sohaib Maqsood 37 (26) | wickets1 = Wayne Parnell 3/25 (4 overs) | runs2 = Faf du Plessis 58* (48) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 3/25 (4 overs) | result = South Africa won by 6 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Dubai International Cricket Stadium, Dubai | umpires = Ahsan Raza (Pak) and Zameer Haider (Pak) | motm = Faf du Plessis (Rsa) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat }} References Broadcasting rights External links Category:International cricket competitions in 2013–14 2013-14